


Fill Me Up

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: A Sebastian Michaelis x Reader lemon here! Allow me to show you class when concerning dirty jokes in the worlds of comedy and Black Butler . . .





	Fill Me Up

I was drinking coffee already but I was still so tired. It was about two in the morning and most of the lights in the apartment were on. I was sitting on the leather sofa in the living room with my laptop on my lap. I was switching between writing the beginnings of my next novella and watching Netflix when Sebastian appeared in the doorway.  
I glanced up at him and let out a half-embarrassed smile. He leaned against the arch of the door and crossed his arms, smirking to me. "You know, the best way to relieve insomnia is to sleep it off," he said, and I laughed.  
That was way earlier in the morning. And the next minute I looked at the clock on my laptop screen, it was 6:34 in the morning.  
I felt completely done with Netflix! After binge-watching anime shows and viewing the tiring Amy Schumer stand-up all night, I finally closed my laptop and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I still needed to go food shopping to restock my supply of additives to Sebastian's 'meals' for me - such as whipped cream and caramel - but there were other things I could eat, too . . . right?  
As I walked down the hall, I could hear my mom's voice in my head. 'Oh my God. I hate that Amy Schumer. She calls herself a comedian when all she does is talk about . . . certain animalistic parts . . . and men partaking in total smut. She takes the word 'whore' to a whole new level. I can't even watch her stand-up!'  
And because of that, I was intrigued just how horrible Amy Schumer was, so I decided to stay up all night and see for myself what she was like. And by God, my mom was right . . . That's fifty-seven minutes of my mortal, human life that I will never get back . . .  
I could hear Sebastian in our bedroom down the hall and the sound of the 'aww' he made when our two pet kittens, Luna and Lady, pawed at each other and played. Luna was raven as the midnight sky with eyes golden-topaz, and Lady was a white-furred cat with blue-gray eyes. Sebastian was most definitely a sucker for cats . . . and was most definitely a sucker for my little pussy cat!  
I looked out the windows beyond the open kitchenette area and saw the moon was just disappearing over the horizon and the light of the sun was just breaking out. I wondered to myself, 'Did I really stay up all night?' I shrugged and continued my search for an early breakfast.  
I was so into looking for something tasty - that was not Sebastian with an additive of whipped cream - that I didn't realize Sebastian was standing right behind me until I ever so slightly turned. I let out a surprised yelp and then felt myself pushed into the counter, Sebastian's hips pressed against my backside. With one hand, he held me bent over the countertop and with the other hand he placed my laptop before me.  
"Sebastian, what are you doing?" I could not contain a blush. Any time Sebastian got kinky with me, I had a habit of blushing. Hard.  
"I am wondering who this 'Amy Schumer' character is." I looked to my computer screen and saw that Sebastian had cracked my easy password: Marry_Me_Sebastian_Michaelis<3\. Sebastian leaned over me and brushed my hair out of my face, tucking my side bangs behind my ear. "You watch a so-called comedian talk about smut? My, my, naughty girl. If you want smut, I can give it to you. I can give it to you hard."  
"I was bored!" I insisted. "I hate Amy Schumer. I just wanted to see how bad she is on stage." I blushed even harder, now stuttering and babbling nonsensical words that sounded like they were spoken by the Mad Hatter from the world of Alice in Wonderland.  
Sebastian chuckled and I immediately felt a wet response in my core. Just as Sebastian ran his hands up and down my back, loosening my tense muscles, I felt Sebastian's long length press against me. I swallowed hard and shuddered. With lightning speed, Sebastian's hands went to my hips and he forced me to turn around, lifting me up effortlessly and then placing me on the counter. I glanced behind me and pushed my laptop to the side as Sebastian carefully moved the cookie jar away, too.  
The cookie jar was a present from my best friend. She was in college as I was, but she was an art major, not a creative writing major like me. While I wrote soppy romance novels based off the things Sebastian and I did in the bedroom, my best friend sculpted and painted. And the cookie jar she sculpted for me was that of a cat with paintings of Sebastian and me holding Luna and Lady. It was creative and quite pretty, actually.  
"Would you care to see how bad I can be in the bedroom?" Sebastian ran his tongue across his lips as he looked me over. "Demons may not feast on the sustenance of humans, but I always hunger for you."  
"You're never bad in the bedroom, Sebastian." The words rolled off my tongue as I looked my lover over. He was so hungry for me and I wanted him so badly. I wasn't usually a morning person - I always needed coffee to really wake me up - but Sebastian did wake me up inside, if you know what I mean.  
"Allow me to show you how naughty I can be . . ." Sebastian spread apart my legs and took a step closer to me, my arms now snaking around his neck. He smiled before kissing me, his tongue entering my mouth and probing. When the kiss broke, Sebastian nipped at my neck and caused me to shudder. He pulled me close and pulled my legs to wrap around his slender hips. I could feel his hard, heated member press against me and I reached out to stroke it beneath the confines of his trousers. Sebastian groaned in pleasure and pulled me into his arms, walking with me effortlessly into our bedroom.  
Just before he closed our bedroom door, his eyes darted around the room to make sure neither Luna nor Lady were in the bedroom. Sebastian sometimes feared they'd be scared of our . . . activities, mistaking my moans of pleasure for cries of pain. Though only kittens, Luna and Lady had sharp claws. Sebastian kicked the door shut and lay me ceremoniously on our king-sized bed.  
"That female 'comedian', as some call her, speaks to great length about different men whom have entered her. She seems to think they fill her up with self-confidence."  
In my shining eyes came a devilish glint of naughtiness. "I only want you, Sebastian," I purred. "Can you fill me up with self-confidence?"  
Sebastian smiled devilishly. "Trust me, my lady, the firework show isn't the only thing going up this morning."  
I blushed once more. "You have a bad mouth, Sebastian-" Just as I said my lover's name, he began to fondle my breasts with his hands. I moaned loudly and tried to hold my breath to hold back even louder moans of pleasure.  
"I may have a bad mouth, but I can do great things with it!" Sebastian reminded me.  
And Sebastian did more than his part of filling me up with self-confidence!


End file.
